Ashen Blaze Island
Ashen Blaze Island (アシェﾝ炎島 Ashenen Shima) is an island in area around Northern Wul Continent and the Wak Continent. Its area of roughly 6,500,000 square kilometers is inhabited by various dangerous and delicious species, many of which can seem alien even in comparison with some of the Gourmet World's strangest species. Geography Ashen Blaze Island's surface is almost completely covered in ashes and volcanic materials, as it is dotted with over 600 active volcanoes. And the three greatest volcanoes are known as Three Volcanic Kings, enormous supervolcanoes that contain magma full of Gourmet Cells, located on three corners of the island. At the center of the island, there is a massive underground labyrinth of caves and tunnels, known as Underhearth Labyrinth. History Some time in the past, Ashen Blaze Island was a part of a much larger landmass located in Gourmet World. Due to a powerful seismic disaster, a part of the landmass broke away and moved into the Human World. Somewhere in the Gourmet World, the original species exist, that are far more powerful than those living on the Ashen Blaze Island. Locations *The Great Magmatic Wall, a massive range separating the Twisthill Volcano and Midnight Volcano Areas. Twisthill Volcano Area *Twisthill Volcano, one of the three Volcanic Kings, that twice a century spews delicious, sought-after garnishes. *Lethal Dose Forest, one of the most toxic places on Earth. *Death March, the empty area separating Twisthill Volcano from the Lethal Dose Forest, where migration paths of extremely powerful beasts cross. *Black Canyon, charred canyon of soot and fire. *Greenhorn, the one hope for life on this island... *Entombed Bay, a gloom, bleak bay of grey rocks and caves filled with strange creatures **Entombed Beach *Grave Orchard, forest that seems dead, but holds secrets under its sea of corpses. *Ashful Bay, bay filled with smoke and ash, in place of water. *Spice Bay, lagoon of fiery rain and so delicious plant life. *Eleven Leaf Forest, with ecodiversity unusual for this island, this jungle brings death on every corner, even with its lack of beasts. *South Underhearth Entrance, just where does it go... *Dragonboar Island, ragged land that seems like a pile of land plates, but holds very unusual animals. Midnight Volcano Area *Midnight Volcano *Ri Forest *Bowl Bay *Fire Swamps *Lift Bay *Crater Valley *Great Tide Woods Echo Desert *Echo Desert, the silent, peaceful desert. *Detonation Bay, a place where life has acquired quite explosive force. *Storm Bay, a bay engulfed permanently in storms and tsunamis. Hiveking Volcano Area *Hiveking Volcano, the most active of the Volcanic Kings, this gigantic pool of lava erupts almost constantly. *Sulfur Jungle, hellish jungle of fire and sulfuric clouds. *Lava Lakes, field of hot, yet calm lava, that seems to never solidify *Nightfull Bay, shadowed by the Volcanic King's cape of clouds, sunlight never reaches this shadowy place, nor its bizarre lifeforms. *Hot Tooth Mountains, shaped by countless eruptions and impacts, it is a wonder that these mountains are filled with life. **North Underheearth Entrance *Scharf Lakes, springs of wide range of sulfuric, phosphorous, alkaline and acid lakes. *Landmine Fields, a place where the ground and the skies can explode at any second. *Underhearth Labyrinth *Geyser Woods, forests of structures that spew lava, like trees bleed their sap. *Breathless Fields, a place where there is not a single molecule of oxygen, just toxic gas-filled place. Beasts While there are Beasts on the island, that are relatively harmless or weak, their Capture Levels are elevated because of the very dangerous predators living on the island. Bowl Bay *Obsidian Jelly Starfish (CLVL 68) Crater Valley *Obsidian Turtle Dragon (CLVL 53) Detonation Bay *Broadswordfish (CLVL 27) *Rhinomarine Shark (CLVL 45) Dragonboar Island *Ashen Blaze Dragonboar (CLVL 37) Entombed Beach *Acideye Worm (CLVL 19) *Firecracker Bug (CLVL 9) *Eaglefire Spider (CLVL 26) *Troll Bat (CLVL 15) Fire Swamps *Cinder Ash Owl (CLVL 41) *Fireswamp Centigator (CLVL 72) Grave Orchard *Dead Ash Ant (CLVL 18) *Dead Ash Anteater (CLVL 47) Hiveking Volcano *Ashen Bombadillo (CLVL 60) *Bonfire Rats (CLVL 42) *Flame Firefly (CLVL 7) *Goldenfire Ooze (CLVL 35) *Lavazander (CLVL 51) *Volcano Slug (CLVL 19) Hot Tooth Mountains *Long-Necked Firebird *'Volcano Slug' (CLVL 17) Lift Bay *'Broadswordfish' (CLVL 25) *Pike Pike (CLVL 13) Storm Bay *Storm Bay Massive Catfish (CLVL 70) Sulfur Jungle *Firematamarin (CLVL 21) Unextinguished Lands *Spark King Dragonfly (CLVL 83) *Tarlamander (CLVL 50) Underhearth *Magmaceros Beetle Ingredients *Turusa Tree *Black Dagger Grass *Blackbrick Mushroom *Twisthill Volcano Pepper *Goldenfire Oil *Ember Salt *Tectonic Lemonade *Bunsen Melon *Napalm Garlic *Sweet Lava Corn *Ashen Seaweed *Landmine Potato *Welder Larch Category:Location Category:Original Location Category:Under Construction Category:Human World